


Waterfall in the livingroom

by GalaxyPixel



Series: Trektober 2020 [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Flooding, M/M, Neighbours, awkward way to meet, bad piping, blame the water, they didnt mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel
Summary: Spock wanted to shower at 6 am, Leonard just wanted to sleep. Neither of them got what they wanted, since the piping in their apartment building had other ideas.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Trektober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956337
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Waterfall in the livingroom

**Author's Note:**

> okay so its slightly more descriptive with less dialogue than usual, my teacher made me write lots os: show, don't tell yesterday, so I blame him, xD  
> also I hope the person who lives above or below you in an apartment building counts as your neighbour..  
> anyways I hope you like this!
> 
> Written for Trektober 2020 Day 6: Neighbours

Leonard woke up by water dripping down his face. He didn’t fall asleep in the shower stall this morning, he knows this. He didn’t even take a shower before he fell asleep! He got back from a long and tiring evening shift that turned into a night shift because of all the emergencies. He got home around 4 am and then fell onto the couch in his living room and closed his eyes. That’s the last thing he remembered. He was getting wet now and he didn’t know why.

He got up from the couch and glared at the ceiling. It weren’t just drops coming down, it was as if the ocean had moved above his apartment. Leonard looked at the clock above the door to the living room and swore. It was just past 6 am! Way too early for him to be up. But there was water coming down, and lot’s of it. He was already drenched, so getting dry clothes on would be useless if he didn’t stop the water. He checked the rest of his apartment, but most of it was dry. It was mostly his livingroom dealing with the water damage. At least his important things were mostly in the bedroom. But why there would be water coming down from the ceiling? It was too early to call the housing company or his insurance. Those people wouldn’t pick up a phone before 9 am. So, he was stuck with water coming down in his apartment, using the living room wall as a waterfall.

Spock was not having a good morning. He woke up at 5 am as he normally did. He meditated, like normally. All those things went fine. Until he wanted to take a shower. There was something wrong with his pipes because there was no water at all. He had the tap open at full force, but no water came out of the showerhead. Nor out the sink when he tried the tap there. He did get water out the kitchen, but just a small trickle, not the big blast he was supposed to get. This was very weird. Spock just wanted a shower and there was no water. Before he could decide to look up if there was a water shortage in the entire building, he heard loud sounds from the apartment below him.

Muffled curses and screams tore through the floor of his bathroom. Spock suddenly realised that it might not be the water that was giving him problems. It could be the pipes, who made the water not get where it was supposed to. So there was a chance the water was now going to someone who didn’t want it, like the neighbour below him. Spock turned off all the open faucets, hoping it didn’t make too much of a mess. But the cursing and yelling didn’t stop. After being part of the problem, Spock decided to go downstairs and apologise. He could at least offer to help mop the bathroom of his neighbour. 

Leonard took a deep breath. He knew yelling and cursing at his ceiling was useless, but he needed the outlet. He was not amused at all. He was drenched to the bone, getting cold very fast, and very very tired. On top of that, there was now so much water coming in his livingroom is slowly spread through the rest of his apartment. No amount of dam building in his doorways stopped the water from coming inside. His bed was now getting wet too, so he could forget sleeping there. On the only free day he had, he had to have trouble. He had the worst luck ever. So, back to screaming and yelling at the ceiling it was. At least it gave him something to do until he could call his insurance company. And the housing company. He probably also needed to call a plumber or someone who could drain all the water. But that would be a thing to do later.

Leonard stood under the spot on the ceiling where the water came down the fastest and didn’t hear the doorbell. Only when someone coughed did he look around. He looked towards the stranger standing in the doorway of his living room.

‘’Uhm, hey? Who are you? How did you get in?’’

‘’I am very sorry to walk in, your door wasn’’ locked. I am Spock, I live above you. My bathroom is above your living room and it seems that something is wrong with the pipes because I have almost no water and you have…. everything.’’

Leonard looked from the waterfall in his livingroom back to Spock. ‘’Well yeah. Don’t suppose you know your way around plumbing so we could fix it now?’’

‘’No, I am sorry. I also did not know it gave you this much trouble. I thought only I did not have water. It seems I was mistaken.’’

Leonard shrugged his shoulders, then seemed to realise he was drenched, cold and tired. ‘’Well yeah, can’t help it. Anyways, I am exhausted. How did you even get in?’’

‘’I told you, the door was unlocked. I heard your yelling so decided to come down and offer my help.’’ Spock looked around the room, there was too much water to mop. It came down too fast to even mop it, it would be no use. ‘’You said you were tired?’’

Leonard nodded and dragged his hand over his face. ‘’I had an evening shift that turned into a night shift. Got home around 4 and just woke up. SO yeah, very tired. And I fell asleep on the couch, but it’s drenched. The water is getting into the rest of my apartment too, so yeah. Don’t have a good dry or warm spot to sleep now. ‘’

Spock didn’t move. He was thinking hard. Was he really about to let this unknown human into his apartment? It was slightly his fault the human got a flooded apartment though. Must be the weird structure building, mirroring apartments above each other, instead of just doing the same floorplan everywhere. He decided that he would help the man. He looked really tired. The fact that he was aesthetically pleasant was just a bonus.

‘’I have work soon. Since it is partly my fault you woke up, I am offering for you to stay in my apartment until this is all solved. So you can sleep there now in a warm and dry place.’’

Leonard was too tired to even think about saying no or argue. Besides, his hot neighbour offered a bed. It might even smell like him. He grabbed some dry clothes and followed Spock upstairs, after locking up his own door. Spock promised to call the housing company to get the mess settled today. Leonard didn’t care, all he could think about was sleep.

In the evening they ate dinner together. It turned out the problem with the piping would take longer than either of them realised. Spock offered for Leonard to stay with him during that time. They both had opposite shifts, so they slept at different times. And if there happened to be a day or two when they slept in the same bed, neither of them complained.

**4 years later**

‘’Dearly beloved. I am here as the best man to tell you how happy I am for this wedding. My best friends are getting married to each other! And they didn’t even meet through me! They met because the piping failed. So let’s toast to the piping because without it, this wedding wouldn’t have happened. Or at least delayed, because I wanted them to meet.’’Jim help up his glass, standing at the wedding table smiling at Spock and Leonard.

‘’To bad piping! And hope you guys won’t have bad piping anymore, just good ones and lot’s of fun,’’ Jim winked at the happy couple.

‘’Damnit Jim,’’ Leonard said. He still toasted because what Jim said was true. Without the bad piping, there would be no wedding today. He was still glad that it happened, It made him meet Spock. He looked at Spock and smiled. Who would have thought years later he would thank the waterfall in his livingroom.


End file.
